American Princess
by Twilight Princess
Summary: Serena Woods is the US President's daughter and more trouble than she's worth. She looks perfect, but at night she secretly parties till dawn. One day, she's caught and punished by being sent to a foreign private school. What will happen? A lot.
1. Bridesmaids, Phone Calls and Party Plans

American Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or "Royally Jacked", by Niki Burnham, which this story is loosely based on.  
  
Summary: From the public point of view, Serenity Woods, the President of the United States' daughter, seems to be the perfect model for young women everywhere. At the age of seventeen, she is studying at the best school around, Stony Creek High School, and getting top marks. But what the public, and especially her Father, don't know is that she leads a double life. She parties like crazy whenever she can and nobody finds out, until one day.  
  
In an embarrassing scene one day, she is caught by her Father, friends and news reporters. As punishment, she is sent away to a private school in some dinky little country in Europe in hopes that she will learn her lesson, and to possibly end the long time feud between America and the "dinky country" by an arranged marriage to the prince there. But, Serenity Woods is not some one you tango with easily. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. Then one day, some one walks into her life that might change it.  
  
Chapter One: Bridesmaids, Phone Calls, and Party Plans  
  
Friday, April 6th 3:25 pm – The White House  
  
"I am NOT going to be a bridesmaid for that horrid WITCH!" Serenity Woods shouted and stamped her foot angrily. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that look so innocent and a willowy figure that made a lot of girls jealous, Serenity was easily the one of the most beautiful girls in America. Right now, her facial features were contorted into rage which was primarily focused on her father, who at the moment was sitting at his large gray desk in the middle of a white oval room with his head between his hands. "Pansy Porter can rot in hell for all I care! She is the shallowest meanest person I have ever met and I am not going to her wedding at ALL! And she pairs me up with her geeky cousin Melvin. Remember last time I saw him, Daddy? He tried to feel me up! Ew! He's going to do it again if I have to be paired with him."  
  
"I remember and I'm sorry about that, but her Father is the Senator from New York and you can't back out of this without making it look bad for you and me and you don't want to do that do you, sweet pea?" Henry Woods looked up at his daughter. Brown hair with a few gray streaks covered his head. Blue-green eyes stared pleadingly at her. Serenity frowned.  
  
"No! She is always looking for a way to beat me in something and if she does, she makes sure everyone knows it. She told the ENTIRE school I had herpes or something and made me lose to her for Homecoming Queen!"  
  
A few secret service agents standing or sitting in the room hid smiles behind their hands. President Woods simply sighed and got up from his seat to look out the large rectangular windows that overlooked the White House Estate grounds and some parts of the city of Washington D.C.  
  
"But for that winter dance thing you told the teachers that she cheated on her final in French so she was disqualified for the running for that queen thing."  
  
"Well, she deserved it. Come on, Daddy. It's not going to be bad for you. Pansy will probably just call in Britney Spears since apparently those two are like this." Serenity crossed her fingers. She wore a simple beige suit and her hair was elegantly French braided. "You have the office for, like, eight more years! Ninety-eight percent of the population voted for you last fall."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena, but you're going on Sunday whether you like it or not. And you should think about marriage too. I know it's a little early right now, Pansy is eighteen and all, but after you finish your studies, don't you want to settle down?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. She glared once at her father before spinning around storming out of the office, only stopping once to kick a golf ball that lay in her way. It bounced against the wall with a thud and rolled underneath the white couch.  
  
"I'm going to the "Girls Against Drugs" meeting tonight!" She shouted back as she stomped through the halls of the White House. Sometimes having her father as the president was infuriating! Where was her mother when she needed her? Oh yeah. She's touring some third world country in Africa to help kids or something. Geez, she helps stranger kids, but she can't even help out her own daughter? Quit trying to be the next Princess Diana and come help your own daughter get out of a wedding of her arch nemesis and being molested by a greasy guy who thinks he's God's gift to women! (AN: Sorry Melvin lovers!)  
  
Ding-a-ling! Her cell phone rang through the pocket in her pants. Serena grabbed it and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Serena! It's Lita!"  
  
"Oh, hey! What's up?"  
  
"Well, there's this bangin' party tonight at Blossom's and I was wondering if you wanted to go with."  
  
"Mm, who's going?"  
  
"I dunno, but Rich just called and told me that Jake was going to be there."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Oh my God! I am so there! Oh, what should I wear?"  
  
"Ooh, where that red number we got last Saturday at the outlet mall. That'll catch his attention."  
  
"Yeah, if Pansy can keep her paws off him."  
  
"God, she's getting married on Sunday to a handsome rich guy and she's still sleeping around?"  
  
"Knowing Pansy, she'll be sleeping around until she can no longer move."  
  
"She has nothing on you, girl. I don't know why Jake went out with her to the movies that one time. But, I did hear him ask about you to Paul yesterday in Bio!"  
  
"What did he say?!"  
  
"He said, 'You know Serenity Woods?' And Paul said, 'Yeah, she's cool.' Then, Jake said, 'Is she seeing anyone?' And Paul said, 'Nope.'"  
  
"Yes! I have been interested in him for SO long. Finally I get some feedback from him."  
  
"He is so hot. He rivals Ashton Kutcher in looks."  
  
"I know! Sandy brown hair, sea green eyes and a body made for hotness, what more can a girl want?"  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Oh, that's probably Rich. I'd better go, Serena. See you tonight! I'll pick you up in back of school by the gym."  
  
"All right! Bye!"  
  
Serena gazed dreamily into the air as she walked up the stairs to her room. This night was what she had been waiting for, for a long time.  
  
Four hours later, a black limo pulled into the school parking lot. Stony Creek High was a large school for years 10-12. It was built out of gray stones and large willow trees grew all around. Serena sighed as she was escorted into the school by four secret service men. That was one of the bad things about being related to the president – everywhere you went, you had agents covering and following you.  
  
They filed into the classroom where the meeting was being held. Many girls were already there and when Serena came in, they giggled at the sight of four men lurking over her. Serena frowned. Usually only one agent came with her to school and activities, but her father had insisted that it was for security and they should step up a notch because one never knows when an evil terrorist or bystander could grab a gun from their pocket and attack Serena as she walked from class to class.  
  
"Boys, I have to go to the ladies' room. Excuse me," Serena said as she made her way towards the exit.  
  
"I'll go with you," the tallest man said. His name was Joe or something. Serena only nodded and continued to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"I'll be safe by myself," Serena laughed when the agent made a move to go in with her. She pointed to the sign. "Unless you're hiding something, I don't think you should go in."  
  
The agent shrugged and stood by the door next to the water fountain. Serena rolled her eyes and went in. After firmly shutting the door, she tore off the plaid skirt and red top she was wearing to reveal a slinky red dress that reached to her mid thighs. It clung to her every curve and crossed at the top over her shoulders in spaghetti straps. A few sparkles had been added in giving it a glittery look. She quickly applied red lipstick and pink eye shadow and dusted her shoulders and neck with glitter before letting her hair cascade from her bun into loose waves that fell about her shoulders and down her back to the middle of her back.  
  
"Sexy," Serena whispered. The agent politely knocked, reminding her that she had a time limit. She turned over an empty trash can and hopped on top of it to open the rectangular window high above in the bland white bathroom with blue stalls. The window creaked a bit when opened, but Serena managed to squeeze through the open space and jump down outside onto the pavement. She ran over to the gym where a red BMW honked at her impatiently and jumped in.  
  
"Ready to roll?" Lita asked smiling from the driver's seat. Serena laughed and nodded. Lita wore a green tube top and dark jeans. Her light brown hair was piled into sexy curls on top of her head and her green eyes glittered excitedly. "Rich is meeting us there and he said Jake was already there."  
  
"Then, let's book it!" Serena shouted and clasped her seatbelt and turned up the music blaring from the radio. Green Day was playing and Serena was singing all the words along with it as the two girls pulled out of the school and headed to Blossom's.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Author Notes: How was it? Thumbs UP or thumbs down? Review for the next chapter!!! 7-10 reviews at least for the next chapter. It's going to get better. It's mainly a romance between Darien (guess which character he is ^_^) and Serena, so no worries with Jake.  
  
Chapter Two: Guys, Alcohol and Secret Agents 


	2. Boys, Alcohol, and Secret Agents

American Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or "Royally Jacked", by Niki Burnham, which this story is loosely based on.  
  
Summary: From the public point of view, Serenity Woods, the President of the United States' daughter, seems to be the perfect model for young women everywhere. At the age of seventeen, she is studying at the best school around, Stony Creek High School, and getting top marks. But what the public, and especially her Father, don't know is that she leads a double life. She parties like crazy whenever she can and nobody finds out, until one day.  
  
In an embarrassing scene one day, she is caught by her Father, friends and news reporters. As punishment, she is sent away to a private school in some dinky little country in Europe in hopes that she will learn her lesson, and to possibly end the long time feud between America and the "dinky country" by an arranged marriage to the prince there. But, Serenity Woods is not some one you tango with easily. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. Then one day, some one walks into her life that might change it.  
  
Chapter Two: Boys, Alcohol and Secret Agents  
  
Blossom's was throbbing with life when Serena and Lita entered. Neon lights flashed everywhere. There was a bar at the far end of the room. A dance floor with a band on stage was in the center and booths and tables were to one side.  
  
"Ready to rock this joint?" Lita asked. Serena laughed.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Serena shouted and slapped Lita a high five.  
  
"Oi! Lita! Serena!" Rich greeted from a booth in the corner of the room. He wore a dark blue shirt and jeans. "Over here."  
  
Serena and Lita walked over to the booth. Rich sat on one side and Jake Black sat on the other. Serena internally sighed at the sight of him. He was easily the hottest guy at the club.  
  
"Hey, Jake! Didn't expect to see you here," Serena said. Jake smiled, showing off his pearly whites.  
  
"I only came because a little bird told me you were coming," Jake said. Serena sank into the seat beside him.  
  
"I'm happy you heard." Serena leaned closer to Jake. Lita sat down beside Rich and promptly started to kiss him. Serena and Jake chatted and flirted for a while before the music switched and a new song came on. Serena smiled. It was a good fast dancing song.  
  
"Let's dance," Serena shouted over the music and grabbed Jake's arm. He laughed and nodded as she led him out to the dance floor.  
  
She let the music take over her. Jake came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into them as they swayed to the beat of the song.  
  
The air was hot with all the bodies dancing around them. Bright spotlights swung around and around, highlighting random people as they danced or sat at tables.  
  
Oh, yes, Serena thought. This is much better without Pansy here.  
  
"Jake!" a shrill feminine voice shrieked. Serena made a face and turned to see the last person on Earth she would ever want to see.  
  
Speak of the Devil, Serena thought as she laughed at Pansy's outfit.  
  
Pansy wore tight black boots and a skin tight leather mini. Her shirt was a tube top and decorated in leopard spots.  
  
"Nice outfit, Pansy," Serena snorted. Pansy glared at her threw her ice blue eyes that were covered in black eye shadow.  
  
"Likewise, Woods," Pansy rolled her eyes. She smirked up to Jake before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Jakie, I didn't know you were going to be here."  
  
"Well, here I am," Jake said and tried to pry himself from her arms. "Could you let go?"  
  
"I was thinking," Pansy started, completely ignoring Jake's protests to her arms.  
  
"That's a first," Serena laughed. Pansy rewarded her with a glare.  
  
"That maybe you and I could go somewhere more private. I have a few things I want to discuss with you," Pansy smiled.  
  
"No thanks, Pansy, because I'm here with Serena." Jake finally pried himself from her arms.  
  
"Well, fine! If you change your mind and want to take a step up from VRIGINS, then give me a call." Pansy tossed her brown hair and took off into the crowd.  
  
"Thank you for sticking with me," Serena said as soon as she and Jake had begun dancing again. "That was nice of you."  
  
"No prob. Hey, I heard that you're going to be in her wedding on Sunday. Are you?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know why. She hates me. I think she just wants more publicity for her wedding."  
  
"She didn't pair you up with her cousin again, did she? What was that dude's name? Marvin?"  
  
"Melvin. Ugh. I think I may be sick when I see him."  
  
Serena and Jake talked for a while longer. The songs were fast for a while, and then a slow song came on. Jake held Serena in his arms as they danced.  
  
"You know, Serena, I really like you," Jake whispered into her ear.  
  
"I really like you, too, Jake," Serena whispered back. Jake smiled and his face drifted closer to Serena's. She smiled and closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.  
  
Softly, their lips caressed each other. Serena put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him nearer to her. Then, Jake pulled back. Serena looked into his eyes questioningly.  
  
"I think that we should further this "discussion" in private," Jake teased. Serena giggled. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor to a closed off circular booth with a deep purple curtain shading them from watchful eyes. He grabbed two beers from a nearby table and gave one to Serena. She smiled and took a large swig. (AN: They have fake IDs)  
  
Serena giggled again as she slid in. Jake sat down on the turquoise cushions of the seats. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her over and over again. Serena sank down into the sea of turquoise beneath her. (AN: *cough* just in case you're wondering – they just make out)  
  
Half an hour later, Lita yanked back the curtain to reveal Jake and Serena. Serena's lipstick was smeared across her face and Jake was wearing some as well. Her hair was in disarray and Jake's shirt was wrinkled.  
  
"Serena! Your dad's secret service agents are here!" Lita yelled. The music was still blaring, but Serena heard the shouts of men around the room. "They're looking for you."  
  
"Damn! How'd they find me?" Serena shouted. She giggled a little at the end showing that she was a tad bit drunk.  
  
"Pansy called her father who called yours!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Let's sneak out the back way." Jake laughed. He waved his empty beer bottle in the air.  
  
"Great! Ideeeeeeeeeea!" Serena then hiccupped. Lita made to grab for Serena, but a man in a black suit stopped her.  
  
"We'll take it from here, Miss Lita," the agent said. The man took Serena's arm and led her out of the secluded area and towards the exit of the club. Other agents were holding off the people in the club. Serena hiccupped again.  
  
"Call me, Lita! Jake, you too!" Serena yelled and began giggling again. She was pushed into a black limo outside the club and all the agents filed in after her. Then, the limo took off.  
  
~~~~ The Next Morning : White House : President's Study : 8:15 am ~~~~  
  
"Serenity Woods! What in the world were you EVEN THINKING?!!!" President Woods yelled at his daughter, who was cowering on a red plush couch. He stood before her in an Armani suit, tapping his foot at her. "You could have been seen by a reporter or photographer! You were drunk last night! How would that have reflected on me? And what's worse is that you were caught MAKING OUT with a . . . a . . . a boy!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena whispered trying to make it better. She had a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. Everything was blurry from last night. She just remembered kissing Jake and some one bringing in more and more beers.  
  
"If your mother was here, she would be horrified with you! Going to a club with a fake ID no less. You are grounded, Missy. No phone calls, no Internet, no boys, no dates, no going out, no nothing! You are to stay here, under my watchful eye without complaint!"  
  
"What?! But, Daddy!!!"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Hmph! Fine! Does this mean I get out of Pansy's wedding?"  
  
"Oh, no. You're going to that wedding and you're going to have fun."  
  
"Wah!" Serena pouted. Her father went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil.  
  
"Take two and then go to your room. I have a meeting with a Russian diplomat in fifteen minutes, then tonight, I'll take you to dinner somewhere so we'll give the press something GOOD to say about us. If you ever do something like this again, the punishment will be a lot worse."  
  
Serena snatched the bottles and stomped out of the room. She pouted all the way by the agents and up to her quarters. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
AN: Better? Well, review and tell me anything! Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really like this story so far, and it will get better soon!  
  
Chapter Three: Best Men, Closets, and Reporters 


	3. Best Men, Closets and Reporters

American Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or "Royally Jacked", by Niki Burnham, which this story is loosely based on.  
  
Summary: From the public point of view, Serenity Woods, the President of the United States' daughter, seems to be the perfect model for young women everywhere. At the age of seventeen, she is studying at the best school around, Stony Creek High School, and getting top marks. But what the public, and especially her Father, don't know is that she leads a double life. She parties like crazy whenever she can and nobody finds out, until one day.  
  
In an embarrassing scene one day, she is caught by her Father, friends and news reporters. As punishment, she is sent away to a private school in some dinky little country in Europe in hopes that she will learn her lesson, and to possibly end the long time feud between America and the "dinky country" by an arranged marriage to the prince there. But, Serenity Woods is not some one you tango with easily. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. Then one day, some one walks into her life that might change it.  
  
Chapter Three: Best Men, Closets, and Reporters  
  
____  
  
Sunday 4:30 pm St. Catherine's Cathedral  
  
"If you poke me ONE more time with that pin, I swear I'm going to jam it right up your-'' Serena was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"My, don't you look pretty," a woman commented as she walked in. Serena glared at her. The dress Serena wore was bright pink, huge and frilly. It looked like it was meant for a six year old Barbie fanatic who decided she wanted a prom dress.  
  
"Who are you? This room is for bridesmaids," Serena snapped. The woman who had been working on the hem of the dress stood up and nodded to Serena that she was done. Serena rolled her eyes. "Finally."  
  
"I'm the wedding planner. My name is Mrs. Jones," Mrs. Jones smiled. Serena stepped off the stool she had been standing on and walked over to the full length mirror to look at herself. Ugh.  
  
"This has got to be the dumbest dress I've ever seen some one wear."  
  
"Yes, Miss Pansy liked that dress though. I'm sorry you have to wear it."  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want?"  
  
"There has been a change of plans. Miss Pansy's cousin, Melvin, apparently acquired Mono, so a new best man was picked. His name is Jake Ryder. I just wanted to inform you since you will be walking down the aisle with him."  
  
"Jake?!" Serena almost tripped as she walked over to the vanity mirror to apply some more lip stick. She stared up at Mrs. Jones.  
  
"Yes. He arrived about ten minutes ago and is getting ready now."  
  
"Oh, my God. I can't let him see me like this!"  
  
Serena began ruffling through her make ups and ribbons wildly. Mrs. Jones left the room to find the florist.  
  
Ten minutes later, a man escorted Serena to the entry hall where all the people in the wedding were congregating. She fidgeted nervously with the itchy mound of fabric. Two secret service men followed her.  
  
Bright lights shone from the ceiling. Echoes of laughter and chatter reverberated off the walls from the guests waiting for the wedding to begin. Serena nodded a greeting to a guest walking by.  
  
"Serena, darling!" Pansy greeted her as Serena walked into the hall. Pansy tried to hug her, but Serena threw her off.  
  
"I have to wear the dress. Now way am I hugging you." Serena brushed off her arms. Pansy sneered. Her white dress was . . . different. It was sleeveless and see-through on top with only lacy flowers covering the bust area. The skirt was long and white. Her hair was up and pinned with white flowers.  
  
"I think it's a nice dress." Serena whirled around to face Jake.  
  
"Jake!" Serena exclaimed. She grabbed his arm. "How are you?"  
  
"Just great now that I have the prettiest girl on my arm," Jake smiled. He looked hot in his tux. Music started up in the chapel. Jake looked up. "That's the cue for the wedding to start."  
  
"We're in the back of the line." Serena and Jake walked over to the back of the line after the last bridesmaid. The flower girls were right behind her. Serena hissed to Pansy's bratty sister, Mabel. "If I find petals all over the back of my dress, you aren't going to live to see the bride and groom make it to their honeymoon."  
  
Mabel stuck out her tongue. The line began to move and soon Jake and Serena were on their way up to the alter.  
  
An hour and a half later, Serena and Jake were in the reception hall at some winery. Pansy and her husband were cutting and cake. Serena was trying hard not to gag when Pansy stuffed the cake into her husband's mouth.  
  
"Champagne?" Jake asked sweetly to Serena. She nodded. Jake grabbed two glasses from a table and gave one to her. Serena sipped it and watched as reporters and photographers took pictures and shouted from outside the building. The restraining ropes weren't going to hold them for long.  
  
"This is so dull," Serena sighed. Slow music was playing and couples were ball room dancing. Her father was in the corner discussing diplomatic topics with the Norwegian Ambassador. Jake laughed.  
  
"Want to start our own party?" he whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down Serena's spine. She nodded. "Meet me in the hall in five minutes."  
  
Serena stood there a second longer and turned to ask him something, but found he was gone. She sighed and turned back around to watch for the opportune moment to leave. Finally, when the music was changing and everyone was clapping for the musicians, she slipped out of the reception room.  
  
The hallway was empty when she stepped out. It was dark and cool. The musky scent of wine filtered through the air. Light came from a few small windows above. It was cloudy out, so not much light was showing. The stone walls were cold to touch. It seemed almost like the twilight zone.  
  
Serena unconsciously began humming the "twilight zone" song.  
  
"Jake?" Serena whispered. It echoed off the walls and was silent. Serena tried a little louder. "Jake?"  
  
Still, no one answered her call. She stamped her foot angrily. Something moved at the end of the hall.  
  
"Jake?"  
  
Silence. Serena walked to the end of the hall. Two new halls branched off to the left and right.  
  
"Jake? Come on. This isn't very funny."  
  
A shadow flickered to the right. Serena smiled.  
  
"I know you're there."  
  
She marched down the hall to the right. A few barrels and a cushioned bench were illuminated by the filtering light. A hall to the right popped up again. Serena squinted in the dark hall.  
  
"Jake? Come out right now or I'm leaving!"  
  
Nothing answered her. She glared into the dark hall to the right.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Serena whirled around and started to march back the way she came when, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was pulled into the darker tunnel and pushed against a wall.  
  
"Jake! You asshole! Don't scare me like that!" Serena punched Jake. He smiled and laughed.  
  
"It was fun!" Jake laughed. Serena pouted. "Please don't be mad."  
  
"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
Jake's lips came down on hers. Her lips parted to welcome his tongue. He pushed her harder against the wall and let his hands trail down her body. The air around them soon grew hot.  
  
"Jake . . . we . . . shouldn't do . . . this right . . . here," Serena gasped out between kisses. Jake brought his head up from her neck. He smiled. He moved his left hand and opened a door. Serena raised an eyebrow. "How romantic. A broom closet."  
  
"Well, you said you don't want us in the open." Jake picked her up and brought her in. A broom was knocked out and fell to the floor. Jake reached behind him and closed the door on them.  
  
___  
  
Meanwhile, back at the reception hall, two secret service agents came running over to the president. He looked up from his wine glass.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. The agents looked nervous.  
  
"We, sort of, er, lost Miss Woods," one said. The wine glass President Woods was holding fell to the floor and shattered. "She gave us the slip while we were getting some food for . . . her."  
  
"Find her, or you're fired!" the president shouted. The secret service nodded and ran off, talking on walkie-talkies. "She better not be with that boy!"  
  
___  
  
Outside, the ropes that held back the reporters snapped and the men and women rushed in. The three officers on duty out there were no match for the paparazzi.  
  
___  
  
"Oh, Jake," Serena moaned. Her dress was partway unzipped and Jake was kissing her neck and down. Her fingers threaded through his hair. Footsteps thundered outside the closet, but Jake and Serena didn't hear.  
  
Then, there was shouting. Secret service agents and reporters were yelling. Serena shoved Jake off of her and tried to yank her dress up, but the door was pulled open. Cameras went off. Serena shrieked and covered her face. Four secret service agents grabbed Serena and Jake. They took them through the sea of reporters shouting questions.  
  
"Miss Woods, is this your boyfriend?"  
  
"Does your Father know?"  
  
"Coke or Pepsi?"  
  
"What's your name, young man?"  
  
"What were you doing in there?"  
  
All of a sudden, secret service agents poured out through the entrance doors. They roped off the way towards the exit and held back the paparazzi, while Serena and Jake made their get away.  
  
"Serena Woods," President Woods thundered when he saw his daughter outside. The agents set down Serena and Jake. Tears were coursing down Serena's cheeks. Her dress was ripped and her make up was mussed.  
  
"It's not what you think, Daddy!" Serena cried. Her Father held up a hand. She backed down.  
  
"Get in the limo, Serena. I'll deal with you later. GO!" he shouted and pointed at the waiting limousine. Serena took one last look at Jake and got into the limousine. The president turned on Jake. "So, you're the young man who my daughter is seeing. Well, if I ever see you again-"  
  
He left the threat open. The two secret agents escorted him away. Sighing, the president turned and went to his own limousine as his daughter's pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
___  
  
7:42 am White House Serena Woods' Quarters  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"It's open!" Serena shouted. She sat in a large bean bag chair watching a Buffy the Vampire Slayer rerun. The door opened. Her Father stepped in. Serena glanced up. "Are you here to give me my punishment? I have to go to school in a half an hour, so make it quick."  
  
"You aren't going to school," her Father replied. He leaned against her desk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You leave in two hours to fly to Akora. I've made arrangements for you to stay at the palace and attend a private school there. You will finish out high school there."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You are going. Get packed and I'll see you off at the airport."  
  
"I don't even know where Akora is!"  
  
"It's south-west of France. They have a highly intelligent science and space program there. America and Akora have been at war ever since Russia backed out of the Cold War. We're still competing to see who's better and I want to end that. By sending you there, it will hopefully make peace with them and you'll be away from that boy and out of trouble."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Get packed!"  
  
Serena was left standing there while the Buffy staked vamps in the background.  
  
Two hours later, Serena was on a private jet, taking off from the airport and heading towards Akora, where she would live for the remainder of her high school career.  
  
___  
  
Author Notes: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if it was quickly ended but my fingers hurt! And I wanted to get it out to you as quickly as possible. Sorry for the long wait everyone and I'll be updating most of my other SM stories soon. Probably Super Secret Agent next. Okay, so review for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Palaces, Princes and Arguments 


	4. Palaces, Princes and Arguements

American Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or "Royally Jacked", by Niki Burnham, which this story is loosely based on.  
  
Summary: From the public point of view, Serenity Woods, the President of the United States' daughter, seems to be the perfect model for young women everywhere. At the age of seventeen, she is studying at the best school around, Stony Creek High School, and getting top marks. But what the public, and especially her Father, don't know is that she leads a double life. She parties like crazy whenever she can and nobody finds out, until one day.  
  
In an embarrassing scene one day, she is caught by her Father, friends and news reporters. As punishment, she is sent away to a private school in some dinky little country in Europe in hopes that she will learn her lesson, and to possibly end the long time feud between America and the "dinky country" by an arranged marriage to the prince there. But, Serenity Woods is not some one you tango with easily. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. Then one day, some one walks into her life that might change it.  
  
Chapter Four: Palaces, Princes, and Arguments  
  
"Are we there yet?" Serena asked monotonously to her chaperone who sat on the other side of the aisle in a plush seat reading a magazine. He looked up sharply. His brown eyes squinted at her. He ran a hand through his faded brown hair and closed his magazine.  
  
"What?" He leaned closer to her. She was sprawled across another plush seat. A pile of Cosmo and Glamour magazines were scattered beside her. Serena rolled her eyes. She was out of her mind bored and frustrating this man would help her over this boredom.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she repeated, smiling at Mr. Hanks. He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the window of the jet. A few clouds dotted the blue sky.  
  
"Do we look like we're there yet?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, we're not." He opened his magazine again and started reading an article on Cedar Trees.  
  
Serena smiled and watched him for a minute before he looked up again.  
  
"What?!" he asked exasperatedly. She smiled wider.  
  
"Now, are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO AND WE WON'T BE THERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR!!!"  
  
Three minute pause.  
  
"How long until we're there again?"  
  
By the time the jet landed, Serena was quite pleased with herself because Mr. Hanks was looking like he wanted to retire at the moment and jumped about ten feet in the air every time some one started to talk to him.  
  
"So, this is Akora." Serena looked around. There were a lot of blue mountains with snow caps all around. A big lake was east of the airport and glittered in the sunlight. She turned to a secret service agent next to her. "And how big is this country?"  
  
"About the size of Maine, Miss Woods," he answered. Serena sighed and put on her Chanel sunglasses.  
  
"This is going to be a long year," Serena whispered as three secret service agents escorted her to the waiting limo.  
  
The limo ride from the airport to the palace where she would live was long and boring. Three secret service agents sat in the limo with her. They either talked into cell phones or watched her as if she was a wild pig going to attack them any time they turned their backs on her.  
  
"Can we stop at a Burger King?" Serena asked after listening to a Blink-182 CD twice.  
  
"There are no Burger Kings in Akora," one of the agents answered. Serena gasped.  
  
"Well, what about Taco Bell?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wendy's?"  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"McDonalds?"  
  
"I think there might be one a few miles outside of Rubiox."  
  
"What's a Rubiox?"  
  
"It's the capital city of Akora. The palace is only a two mile drive into the mountains South of there."  
  
"How long until we get there?"  
  
"A half an hour."  
  
"Can I have my cell phone back?"  
  
"No, your Father said to confiscate it for at least a week after that stunt you pulled before we got to the airport."  
  
"But, I was emotionally upset at the time."  
  
"Enough to call the police and say we were kidnapping you? And have them surround the airport?"  
  
"Well, I've matured since then."  
  
"We can't give you the phone back."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Serena sulked for the rest of the trip. The city was small, even though it was the capital. People in the streets looked up when the limo passed by. The city looked like a normal city, almost resembling San Francisco, except without the bay.  
  
When she arrived at the palace, she was surprised at how realistic it looked. It looked just like the palace out of that Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. The palace on land of course, not under the sea.  
  
"Miss Woods, we're pleased to welcome you to Diamond Castle," a man greeted Serena as soon as she stepped from the limo. She could hear the ocean's waves pounding on the beach beside the palace. Her eyes widened. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
After a long tour of the palace and an even longer welcoming speech, she was finally allowed to go to her quarters. They were located on the second floor and overlooked the beach. The beach was private and secluded. And Serena judged that if there was something softer than the hard sand and dunes below her balcony, she could easily jump down.  
  
There was another bedroom off of the living room that was held by a woman agent. She had bright red hair and glittering green eyes. Overall, she was courteous and nice and Serena judged that it wouldn't be too hard to sneak out at night without her noticing.  
  
After a long nap on the soft, luxurious bed in her bedroom, she decided that it was time to explore her new home and see if there were any secret passages.  
  
The hallways were long and dark with red curtains and large windows that were covered in the curtains. She passed the library, the ballroom, the kitchen, a hallway, the billiard room, a meeting room, three hallways, two staircases and many other rooms. Finally, she turned into the next room she saw to rest. It turned out to be a conservatory or an office of some kind.  
  
It was large with double windows across from the door. A rectangular desk stood a little ways from the windows and papers, books and pens were scattered all over the desk. Bookshelves full of books covered the two opposite walls and a table and four chairs stood to the left of the door. Serena smiled and walked over to the desk.  
  
The view was gorgeous. It was the ocean and it sparkled all around. A ship dotted the horizon. It was probably the king and queen coming home from a trip to the island, Dupon. She turned to the bookshelves and pulled a dusty book from the shelf. She blew off the dust to see the title.  
  
"Utopia," Serena whispered. She shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to read. And I doubt anyone would miss it with all these other books here."  
  
BONG! BONG! A chime went off from somewhere. Serena gasped and looked at her watch. It read 5:15. She had a welcome dinner in 45 minutes!  
  
She hurried out of the room and back the way she came. Hallways and corridors seemed to meld together as she ran every which way. She rounded a corner in a corridor she was sure she had never seen before and ran smack into something soft.  
  
THUD. Serena fell back on her butt.  
  
"Ow!" she shouted and looked up to the thing she had run into.  
  
"Mon Dieu! Qui est-ce que la suavage?" a man stood there, brushing off his black jacket. He glared at her with sapphire blue eyes. Serena blushed. This guy was the hottest guy she had ever seen.  
  
He looked to be about 6'1'' or so. He had dark black hair that fell like silk across his face. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying a book that looked to be of politics.  
  
Then, Serena blushed even harder. Who was this guy to call her a savage? Luckily, she had taken years of French and knew how to speak it fluently else wise she would be all over this guy in flirt mode.  
  
"Je ne suis pas une suavage!" Serena yelled and stood up to face this man who called her a savage. He laughed. She blinked. Had she said the French wrong?  
  
"You Americans, your accent is atrocious!" he laughed. Serena blushed even harder. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
"Well, you Akorians don't know how to treat a person, who's obviously your superior, with respect!" Serena glared at him, hoping that her statement was true and she was his superior. After all, he wasn't wearing anything that said he was anything but a student or a person who worked at the castle. And she was the president of the U.S.A.'s daughter, too.  
  
He stopped laughing and looked her over. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a collared white shirt. Self-consciously, she folded her arms around her waist.  
  
"If you're my superior, then I must be a pig keeper." His dark eyes flashed dangerously. Serena huffed.  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Watch what you say! You may be American, but you're really not smart. Don't you know who you're talking to?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you were a pig keeper."  
  
"I don't have time for you." He rolled his eyes and began to move around her.   
  
"Like I would want to spend time with you!"  
  
"Go away, peasant. I have better things to attend to."  
  
He marched off down the hallway. Serena scrunched up her face in anger.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Wait until I tell my Father about you!"  
  
"Ha! Oh, I'm scared! Ha!"  
  
His laughter rang out through the hallway. Serena shook her head and took off running in the opposite direction he left in.  
  
"I hope I never see that good-for-nothing-scum ever again," she muttered.  
  
Author Note: Yay! Another chapter! Exciting, eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it. Don't expect anything too soon because I have a lot of homework and golf practices and I won't be able to write on any story of mine a whole lot until June. Okay, review! 


	5. Balls, Cream Pies and More Arguments

American Princess

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or "Royally Jacked", by Niki Burnham, which this story is loosely based on.

Summary: From the public point of view, Serenity Woods, the President of the United States' daughter, seems to be the perfect model for young women everywhere. At the age of seventeen, she is studying at the best school around, Stony Creek High School, and getting top marks. But what the public, and especially her Father, don't know is that she leads a double life. She parties like crazy whenever she can and nobody finds out, until one day.

In an embarrassing scene one day, she is caught by her Father, friends and news reporters. As punishment, she is sent away to a private school in some dinky little country in Europe in hopes that she will learn her lesson, and to possibly end the long time feud between America and the "dinky country" by an arranged marriage to the prince there. But, Serenity Woods is not some one you tango with easily. Once her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. Then one day, some one walks into her life that might change it.

Chapter Five: Balls, Cream Pies, and More Arguments

"Miss Woods! Where have you been? The ball starts in half an hour!" Richard, one of the secret service agents, cried when Serena walked in to her rooms in the palace. "You are going to be late!"

"Yeah, well, I don't think I want to go," Serena replied. She plopped down on a red couch. "I don't like it here."

"You've only been here a few hours."

"Who cares."

"Miss Woods, if you don't go to your room to get ready, I will personally get you ready myself," Richard threatened. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try."

Thirty seconds later, Serena found herself roughly dropped on her bed. Richard nodded to the two maids who were to get her ready and left the room. He glanced back once before shutting the door.

"Any trouble and I'll report it back to your father, Miss Woods. You'll be packed up and sent to a girls' boarding school in northern Russia by tomorrow morning if you do not comply with this," Richard stated. He stared evenly at the young lady on her bed. Serena glared back. "I'll see you in a while, Miss Woods."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Serena answered. She crossed her arms over her chest. Richard left the room.

"Miss, will you please come into the bathroom? We've drawn a bath for you. Clarissa will ready your gown and I will get your make-up ready," the elder of the two maids said when Richard left. Clarissa hurried to the closet to get the gown. "You'll be fashionably late, of course. But, the press will not mind."

"Whoa. Hold up. Rewind." Serena held up a hand. She slowly got up from her bed. "The press will be there? As in reporters and people?"

"Yes, this is a national affair. You will be on the news all around the world," the maid answered.

"Oh, joy," Serena whispered. She walked over to the large bathroom off one side of her room. She closed the door and began her bath.

"Hold still."

"I would if you would stop pricking me with that needle!"

"Do you like the white or gold shoes?"

"I don't care!"

"The gold would go well with her hair and threading in the dress."

"But, the white sets of the pearls around her neck and the creamy silk of the dress."

"True."

"I like my flip-flops. I think those are the best choice."

"I don't think so."

"Ouch! Marie, if you continue to prod me with that needle, I swear I am going to scream."

"Sorry, Miss."

"Am I almost done yet?"

"Almost. Clarissa, hand me some more yellow eye shadow. And that last pearl hair pin."

"Here."

"Thank you."

"I'm hungry."

"There's food at the ball."

"How much longer?"

"Almost done."

"Go with the gold shoes, Clarissa."

"All right."

"Okay, Miss Woods. I just need to adjust the last piece of your hair and it will be perfect."

"Finally."

Both maids stepped away from Serena. Their eyebrows raised as they looked at her. Serena frowned and glanced between the two. She slowly turned towards the triple full-length mirror behind.

"Wow," Serena gasped as she looked at her reflection. "Look at me. I never knew I could look so . . . lady-ish."

"You'll be the belle of the ball, Miss." Marie smiled softly.

"Oh, please," Serena scoffed, but was secretly pleased with the results. Her hair was twisted and curled and pulled up into a large bun of gold. The dress looked beautiful on her. It had no sleeves. Blue satin came down from the top and bunched around the waist, revealing white satin skirts underneath the blue. The blue matched her eyes and made them sparkle. She wore a blue sapphire pendant her father had given her for her 16th birthday. Serena blinked and her eyelids sparkled with little jewels.

"Oh, look at the time! You must be off!" Clarisse shouted as a clock chimed from somewhere in the palace. Its notes could be heard from the open balcony window.

Serena was shooed out of her room and into the dimly lit hallway. Glancing up and down the corridor, she asked, "Which way to the ball?"

"To the left, down the first flight of stairs you come to, then, take another left and follow the music," Marie answered. She and Clarisse smiled and left in the other direction.

Serena made her way down the corridor and followed Marie's directions to the ballroom. The music was playing rather loudly from down two circling marble staircases that led to one huge staircase.

"Name?" a balding old man asked Serena as she reached the dais above the huge staircase.

"Serena Woods, the president's daughter," Serena replied. The man nodded and cleared his throat. Serena looked down the stairs and almost fainted. There were millions of reporters all rushing everywhere.

"Miss Serena Woods, daughter of President Woods of the United States of America," the man called out. At once the entire army of reporters swarmed together in eager anticipation to get a photograph of Serena. Serena smiled hesitantly as she stepped down the steps.

"Miss Woods! Miss Woods!"

"How does it feel to be here?"

"Are you and the prince going to get married?"

"What's the truth about your relationship with that boy back in the U.S.?"

"Look this way!"

"Are you planning to stay here for college?"

"Is it true that you and your father are on non-speaking terms?"

Clenching her fists as the questions grew more personal, Serena swiftly pulled through the throng of reporters and past the roped off areas holding the reporters. She walked through some royal purple curtains and into the main ballroom.

Only one word came to Serena's mind: Incredible. A huge chandelier lit up the entire white room. The marble flooring glittered like stars and purple curtains hung against the walls. An orchestra played on a stage to the left and to the right stood two thrones for the king and queen. Ladies wore beautiful dresses in all the colors of the rainbow and all the men were in tuxes.

Slowly, the music softened and ended. The couples dancing stopped and clapped for the musicians, who then paused and started up another song.

Serena slowly wandered over to the other side of the room. A long white table was set up and covered in lace. There was a huge punch bowl and little crystal cups in the center. A few plates of snacks were there as well.

A high pitched giggle made Serena frown and look over to a dark area in the corner of the room. Faintly, Serena could make out two figures among the dark purple curtains. A man and a woman. The lady giggled again and pressed herself to the man, as he murmured something inaudible.

"Oui monsieur. Je t'aime," the lady giggled. Serena rolled her eyes. After a quick kiss, the couple began to make their way out of the secluded area. Serena hurriedly tried to look busy pouring herself some punch before the couple got out there.

The couple stopped at the table. The lady smirked at Serena and left, weaving her way through the crowds. The man stood there, behind Serena.

_Oh, God. Is he still standing there? Does he know I was watching?_ Serena thought to herself. A few footsteps and the man was right behind her. His hand came down on hers, which was resting on the table. Surprised, Serena whipped her hand up, knocking the ladle in the punch bowl. It flew up in the air and flicked its cup of punch on the man.

Serena whirled around, her mouth opened in surprise. The ladle crashed to the floor and the red punch splattered on the man's tuxedo. The man gasped.

"Mon Dieu!" he cried. Serena grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. He looked up at her.

"You!" they both shouted at each other. Serena stared into the eye of the man who she had met in the hallway earlier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serena shouted.

"I could ask the same of you!" he cried.

"As a matter of fact, I was invited here!"

"A peasant like you? I don't think so."

Serena clenched her hands into fists.

"I am NOT a peasant! Get it through your big head!"

"I do not have a big head!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? And why is a pig keeper at a royal function only the IMPORTANT are supposed to attend?"

"I am not a pig keeper. I am -"

"I really don't care who you are, Mr. Pig Keeper. What I want to know is why you tried to molest me!"

"What? That's absurd! I was not molesting you!" the man's eyes flickered in anger. Serena glared back at him. "Why would I be attracted to you?"

Serena gasped.

"Why you little bastard!"

"What did you just call me?"

"What, you can't hear now?"

"That's it. I'm calling the guards!"

By now, the two were attracting the attention of a large crowd of people. They turned to Serena the man and watched as the anger built up.

"If you do that, I'll call my dad and he'll blow up your little country before you can say 'pig keeper'!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm the United States' President's daughter!"

"You're the little girl I have to chaperone for the next six months?"

"I'm not a little girl! And just who exactly are you?"

"I am the crown prince!"

"Yeah right. You're just a pig keeper."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"Oh, wah. I'm starting to annoy you. Well, guess what, mister. I don't care."

The man reached out and grabbed Serena's arm. Serena gasped and pulled away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you apologize."

Serena's gaze hardened. She reached onto the table with her free hand and grabbed a cream pie that sat there.

"You wouldn't dare hit the prince with that."

"Watch me," Serena smirked. She slammed the pie into the man's face.

**Author Note**: Sorry for the long delay. I'll really try hard to get the next chapter out quickly. Thank you for your reviews!

Next Chapter: Erasers, Books and Detention with Prince Pig Keeper


End file.
